Movie Script Ending
by daynaa
Summary: EC oneshot. Drunk Ryan, clubbing, it's all fun.


A/N: I've decided to write an E/C clubbing fiction. I've never been clubbing because that would be illegal and being illegal isn't cool hah. But I shall go clubbing in like five years hah when it is legal, and it will be fun. So mind things if they aren't exactly accurate hah. I've just decided this is going to be the first in a series of interesting Calleigh and Valera adventure fictions because I think their personalities would compliment each other as friends. This one, however, will be probably more of an E/C centric, but with me, I never know what I'll write.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or any of the characters, I do not own Rent or any of those characters, and the line "move script ending" came from a Death Cab for Cutie song.

--&

"Hello?" Calleigh answered her phone. She had just gotten home from work and was looking forward to settling down for a quiet night with a book when her phone rang.

"Hey Calleigh!" Valera's voice chirped into the phone. Calleigh smiled. Valera and her had become fairly close friends; in fact, Valera was probably Calleigh's closet girl friend as of late. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing at all, I was planning on reading, watching TV, and going to bed." Calleigh answered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Club Heat." Valera answered.

"I haven't been there yet." Calleigh remarked.

"I figured so. I was there when it opened two weeks ago, but haven't been since." Valera told her. "So you want to go?"

"Ah, sure why not." Calleigh shrugged. "What time?"

"We'll leave around seven thirty? I'll come over at seven so we can make sure we look okay." Valera suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Calleigh agreed, now eager and excited at the prospect of a fun night out with Valera. "See you then."

"Bye Cal." And with that, Calleigh was off to her bedroom to pick out an outfit for the night.

--&

"Wolfe." Ryan answered his cell phone as it went off, hoping it wasn't Horatio calling him back to work, and too lazy to check the caller ID.

"Wolfe, we're going to get hammered tonight." Eric announced.

"We are?" Ryan asked doubtfully. He didn't even think Eric liked him at all as a colleague little lone a friend to go get drunk with.

"We are." Eric nodded. He hadn't been going out as often as he used to and he knew why. Calleigh. He knew he liked her, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her out because if, or when, she rejected him, he'd have to face her again. Every single day.

"When and where?" Ryan inquired. He didn't usually go out, and he rarely got drunk, but it would be a nice change in his boring every day schedule, and Eric did have the reputation as a partier, so Ryan was curious to see how he had fun.

"Why don't we hit Club Heat?" Eric suggested. "I haven't been there yet, and I've heard it's good."

"Sure." Ryan agreed, not familiar with too many clubs since he didn't go out often.

"Alright, I'll meet you there at seven alright?" Eric told him.

"Alright." Ryan nodded before hanging up. This could prove to be one interesting night.

--&

"Hey Valera!" Calleigh smiled brightly as she pulled open the door.

"Hey!" Valera stepped inside and gave Calleigh a hug. "You look great!"

"So do you!" Calleigh returned the compliment honestly. "So tell me about Club Heat." Calleigh requested as she ushered Valera inside where they went into the kitchen, and Calleigh put on a pot of coffee.

"Club Heat, well it's basically you're traditional club, only all the lighting is red, orange or yellow or varied shades of it, to provide the 'heat' look I suppose." Valera explained. "Basically everything in the club makes you think of heat, and as I mentioned with the lighting the entire décor is red, orange and yellow."

"Sounds interesting." Calleigh smiled as she poured the coffee.

"It is." Valera nodded, "And since it's one of the newest clubs in town, it's one of the most popular, therefore has the best guys at the moment."

"Great." Calleigh hoped she sounded enthusiastic, when in reality, the only guy she wanted to be there was Eric, but since he obviously wasn't interested in her, if he was, he would have asked her out already, she'd settle for another amazingly hot creature for the evening.

"What are you thinking about?" Valera inquired.

"I'm setting criteria for what I feel like dancing with tonight." Calleigh laughed, hoping Valera bought it. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk about her crush, for lack of a better word, on Eric with anyone yet, since she was only just coming to terms with it herself.

"Please think out loud." Valera encouraged. "I'm thinking tall, muscular, that's always a must, good looking, naturally, blue eyes maybe…"

"Vague." Calleigh giggled. "I'm thinking blonde, green eyes, tall, dead sexy…" Calleigh was trying to think of the exact opposite of Eric in attempts to not think about him, but she supposed she was doing so if trying to think of the opposite of him… and Eric was dead sexy, so that part wasn't accurate, but she wasn't going to say she wanted an ugly guy…

"So basically a male version of yourself?" Valera laughed.

"I resent that." Calleigh rolled her eyes at her. "Should we get going soon?"

"Yes, probably." Valera nodded. "Makeup check?"

"You're good." Calleigh told her.

"You too." Valera replied. And with that, they were on their way to Club Heat.

--&

"Hey Eric!" Ryan called as he approached Club Heat. He had, in preparation for a night out, responsibly taken a cab to the club, and the cab had been ten minutes late arriving at his apartment.

"Wolfe!" Eric greeted him with a smile, turning around from the club entrance where he was talking to a pretty girl. Ryan nodded shyly to her before turning his attention back to Eric.

"Sorry I'm late I…" Ryan started before being cut off.

"It's fine Ryan, let's just go in. See you later." He nodded to the girl, who waved back and wandered off. "Welcome to Club Heat." Eric told Ryan as they walked in the door and the pounding music overtook their bodies.

"Nice." Ryan observed the club, and the crowd. It never ceased to amazing him how at first glance, the whole club seemed to be jammed packed of overly attractive girls, and guys, with not a single one looking out of place. Could it be the lighting? Or the fact that the whole atmosphere of the club gave you such a natural high everything and everyone looked better than they realistically were? Ryan wasn't sure, but he didn't mind it at all.

"What are you drinking tonight?" Eric asked him.

"Whatever you are." Ryan answered, since he really didn't care.

"Alright." Eric nodded and the bartender handed them their drinks. "So what kind of girl are you looking for tonight?"

"Uh, any girl that wants to dance with me?" Ryan guessed.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan." Eric shook his head. Who had this boy been clubbing with? "I think I want a brunette."

"Isn't that sort of demeaning?" Ryan wondered. He didn't think that it was right to go out and pick a girl simply by her appearance.

"Wolfe, this is clubbing, not some long term relationship thing. Dancing, kissing, not a lifetime commitment. A one-time commitment. Girls know that when they come into clubs, guys know it too." Eric explained.

"In that case I want a blonde." Ryan smiled.

"That's my man."

--&

"Nice." Calleigh observed as she and Valera entered the club.

"Yeah. It's a very nicely decorated club." Valera nodded.

"I wasn't only talking about the club." Calleigh giggled as they observed the crowd surrounding them.

"Agreed." Valera giggled back as they headed to the bar. Ordering their drinks, they sat back and observed the crowd. Calleigh didn't go to clubs as often as say, Valera, or perhaps Eric, but she always enjoyed herself when she went. While, during the time she was there. She could think of less than a handful of awkward morning after experiences, and she promised herself right then that tomorrow would not be an addition to that list.

"Here you go." The bartender winked as he handed them their drinks. Valera giggled and Calleigh rolled her eyes as she sipped away at her drink as Valera flirted with the bartender.

"Hey." Calleigh heard someone say as they sat down beside her. Taking a rather large sip of her drink she turned to find a gorgeous Hispanic man to her right.

"Hi." She smiled sort of.

"What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing sitting alone?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm not…" She turned back around to find Valera was no longer sitting beside her. "Oh. My friend…"

"Can I get you another drink?" He asked.

"I just got this one." Calleigh told him. Sure he was gorgeous, and polite. But he was reminding her too much of the one person she had told herself specifically to forget. She took another large sip of her drink, and got up to dance with the guy when he asked her. But it wasn't because he reminded her of Eric, she promised herself, but because he asked, and she would feel rude to say no. "So what's your name, anyways?"

"Oh, sorry." He blushed. "I'm Charlie."

"Calleigh." She told him as they began to dance.

"You must not come out to clubs often." He told her, and she gave him a look.

"Why's that?" She asked. She couldn't see any reason that would obviously give that fact away. She could dance just as well as everyone else; she was dressed nearly the same way…

"Cause I'm out practically every night and I've never seen you before." He told her, smiling and showing his perfect teeth. Just like Eric.

"You probably just didn't notice me before." She pointed out.

"Trust me, if I ever saw you, I wouldn't forget." He told her, seeming completely serious. She almost believed him. There was one difference with him and Eric. He never told her things like that. They were friends. Good friends. But he'd never say something like that to her. Charlie was like Eric, but better. Because Charlie liked her.

"Well aren't you sweet." Calleigh drawled as they continued dancing.

Meanwhile, while Calleigh was getting acquainted with Charlie, Valera had gone off with the bartender who was conveniently about to go on break. Valera felt bad about leaving Calleigh sitting there with a strange, gorgeous, but strange nonetheless, man, but she figured that she'd get over it. Calleigh was a big girl; she could take care of herself. Letting her mind travel back to the present situation that was set in some sort of break room in the club, the pair pulled apart breathlessly.

"So what's your name anyways?" Valera asked.

"Mark." The bartender, extremely attractive bartender, she might add, told her. "You?"

"Valera." He gave her a look. "Well, that's what everyone calls me." She shrugged, and he seemed satisfied with the answer.

"I saw you here opening night." He told her.

"Stalker." She teased, placing a light peck on his swollen lips. "Yeah. I was here."

"Well, I know that." He told her teasingly. "I would have talked to you then, but opening night… it was crazy."

"I totally understand." She nodded.

"Were you once a bartender?" He joked.

"No. But I once dated one." She reasoned, and he shook his head.

"Did I remind you of him?" Mark cocked an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Valera giggled, capturing his lips again.

"What time is it?" Mark sighed disappointingly as he looked at the clock on the wall. "My break was over five minutes ago."

"Short." Valera commented.

"It's work." He shrugged. "But later… I'm only covering for someone tonight, would you like to meet me after my shift? I'm done at midnight."

"Sure. By the bar?" She asked.

"Sounds good." And with one last kiss he was gone. Valera stood up, and attempted to fix up her appearance as she headed back through the hallways, following him quickly so not to get lost, though it would have been hard to. With each step the pounding music got louder and louder until she was back into the club. Her mission now was to find Calleigh and make sure that she was having fun. Calleigh could take care of herself, but often, without a proper amount of alcohol in her, she was rather uptight. Spotting the petite blonde amidst the crowd of people, still with the gorgeous Hispanic man, she headed towards the couple.

"Cal!" She smiled.

"Valera, I was wondering where you got to." Calleigh stepped away from Charlie to give her friend a hug. "This is Charlie." He nodded. Trust Calleigh to find the one and quite possibly only courteous, polite gorgeous guy in the place. Valera seriously doubted she'd ever had a one-night stand.

"Hi." Valera smiled politely. The way Charlie looked, not only in general, but at Calleigh reminded Valera way too much of Eric Delko. They needed to find someone more… disposable. "Can I borrow her for a minute?"

--&

"Having fun?" Eric asked Ryan. Eric was still, surprisingly, relatively sober, but Ryan, on the other hand, was having almost a little too much fun. But wasn't everyone.

"Yeah!" Ryan smiled wider than Eric had ever seen him. Ryan was presently dancing with a strawberry blonde who was equally as drunk as he, and having just as good of a time. Eric had yet another brunette, as he had predicted for himself at the beginning of the night, but he almost felt bad at his lack of interest in her.

"Want to head back over to the bar?" Eric asked. If Ryan would have been more sober, or he had been less desperate for an excuse to leave the dance floor, he would have felt bad for dragging Ryan away from the girl he was dancing with, as they seemed to like each other.

"Sure." Ryan slurred, and Eric made a mental note to make sure the bartender only gave Ryan water. They made their way over to the bar, and Eric decided upon ordering them both water. He couldn't be bothered drinking. No amount of alcohol had ever made him love her less. No amount of other girls had ever made him forget her. Maybe coming here hadn't been the best idea. At least Ryan seemed to be having fun. Though Eric supposed he wouldn't tomorrow at work.

"So you seemed to be having fun with…" Eric trailed off. He wasn't sure if Ryan was even listening.

"Sabrina." Ryan filled in. "Oh wait. Sara. Oh. I don't know." He mumbled, and Eric had to keep from laughing at him.

"Do you need to get some fresh air man?" He suggested.

"Nah. I just need to go dance." Ryan slurred with a smile, leaving the bar. Eric decided that he'd better follow his friend. Partly because he felt bad since he got the feeling that Ryan wouldn't regularly do this on his own, but mostly because he didn't want to have to be bothered with turning down any more girls.

"Still looking for a blonde?" Eric asked with a chuckle as he followed Ryan through the crowds of people on the dance floor.

"Yup." Ryan nodded. Eric wasn't paying much attention as Ryan approached yet another leggy, beautiful blonde. In fact, he was completely uninterested until he heard that voice. Her voice.

"Ryan Wolfe."

"What?" He turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Ryan just smirked. So Valera was a clubber.

"Ryan, buddy, its Valera." Eric clapped him on the back turning him to face their co-worker.

"Someone's going to have a bad hangover tomorrow." Valera laughed. "Poor Ryan. What are you doing to him Eric? He used to be so innocent." She teased.

"Yeah. I poured all that alcohol down his throat." Eric rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "He's having just a little bit too much fun."

"So I see." Valera nodded.

"So are you here alone?" Eric asked.

"Why, you want to dance?" Valera teased.

"Oh, I'm flattered." Eric returned.

"Well, I came with a friend," She made sure to emphasize this point. She wasn't blind, and she obviously knew why Eric asked the question. The reason had just left to go to the bathroom. "But I met a guy here. So I'm meeting up with him afterwards."

"Where'd he go in the meantime?" Eric wondered.

"Oh, he's the bartender." Valera smirked.

"Nice." Eric laughed.

"So why are you babysitting Wolfe and not living up to your infamous reputation?" Valera asked.

"I just… didn't feel like it." Eric shrugged.

"Right." Valera smiled knowingly. Eric didn't like that knowing smile. Turning around again, he found Ryan gone.

"I hope he hasn't gone to get something else to drink. I've been trying to keep him on water." Eric sighed.

"Why in the world would you come to a club to baby sit?" Valera sighed.

"You don't look like your having the best time." Eric shot back.

"I am waiting for my friend to get back." Valera reminded him. "Plus, I have a date for after."

"Right." Eric sighed. Why did he have to be so hung up on Calleigh?

"Honestly Eric, you've got to have fun. You're reminding me of Horatio." Valera giggled. Eric gave her a look of pure shock and disgust.

"As if you just compared me to Horatio." He narrowed his eyes at her, and promptly turned around and began dancing with a girl who happened to be directly behind him. A girl that happened to be Calleigh Duquesne. But of course, Eric, in all of his vengeance filled rage due to being compared with Horatio, did not notice that until after she did.

"Eric?" She asked. And he pulled away slightly. He had noticed her blonde hair right away, as it was about the only part of her he could see. She was pressed completely against him as the crowd had suddenly become twice as dense as it had been a moment ago, and he was slightly over a head taller than her.

"Calleigh." He replied, his voice a mix of confusion, excitement and sheer happiness.

"Well, now that we've established who we are…" Valera trailed off. "Right. I'm going to go… find Ryan." She was obviously completely oblivious to them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Probably the same thing as you." She replied with a smirk. Probably not, he reasoned, as he wasn't out clubbing. He was out well, babysitting Ryan and trying to forget her.

"Probably." He nodded, and she smiled. At least he hadn't stopped dancing with her yet. She'd revel in the moment for as long as it lasted. "So you're Valera's friend."

"Indeed I am." Calleigh giggled at the slight awkwardness of their conversation that'd never been present between he two of them before.

"Well that's… cool." Eric laughed after saying that. "So this is a little awkward." Calleigh sighed, but then chided herself. She knew the moment couldn't last forever. Eric noticed her look slightly disappointed as he said that, and felt a glimmer of hope. "Not that I don't enjoy dancing with you or anything." He added, and she tried to hide her smile, which didn't go unnoticed by him either. Why had he been so blind before? "In fact, I'm enjoying dancing with you."

"I'm enjoying dancing with you too." Calleigh told him, slightly confused as to where he was leading with that sentence. She moved slightly away from him but this time it was so she could look up at him to tell how seriously he was taking this conversation. Obviously just as seriously as she was, judging by Eric's bright smile and lust filled eyes. Mirroring her own, of course. As they continued dancing, Valera, in a different part of the crowd was thinking of the most effective way to keep a drunk Ryan Wolfe under control.

"Ryan," She called, and he turned around. He wasn't dancing with anyone, but more just standing still in the middle of the dance floor, causing a bit of an obstacle to many of the groups and couples around him.

"Valera!" He smiled goofily as she approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was dancing. But now I'm going to dance with you, okay?" She told him.

"Okay." He nodded obediently as she took his hand and dragged him over towards where she had last seen Calleigh and Eric. Sure enough, they were still dancing with each other in practically the same spot. And judging by the way they were staring into each others eyes as their bodies moved to the deafening rhythm resounding throughout the club, if they didn't know they were in love yet, Valera had no idea how they were CSIs. Ryan, who obviously didn't know it was Calleigh Eric was dancing with started complaining right away. "Awh." He began. "Eric's dancing with a hot blonde. He said he wanted a brunette. I was the one who was supposed to be with the hot blonde." He pouted.

"You two are so shallow." Valera rolled her eyes.

"It's what everyone does." Ryan shot back, repeating what Eric had told him. Valera shrugged. She supposed he was right. Valera, while contemplating this, hadn't noticed Ryan approaching the pair, and by the time she did, all she could do was stand back and watch while Ryan made a fool out of himself. "Eric," He slurred. "How come _you _ended up with the hot blonde I said that…" Ryan, even in his drunken state, recognized his colleague as she turned around, biting her lip to contain a smile. "I'm really, really drunk aren't I?"

"Safe assumption." Calleigh giggled.

"I'm sorry I just…" Ryan began before he passed out.

"Well, he's quite the light weight." Valera commented as she approached the scene with a smirk.

"He had more than you'd think." Eric shrugged. "I guess I have to get him out of here."

"Maybe you should go with him Calleigh," Valera piped up. "I mean, you came with me, and I'm staying with Mark, the bartender, afterwards…"

"Oh. Right. Sure." Calleigh nodded. "Come on, let's get you home." She told Ryan who just fluttered his eyes and passed out again.

"Ryan, man you've got to stay awake." Eric told him as Ryan opened his eyes again and Calleigh and Eric managed to get him upright and shuffling towards the club exit. Once they got outside, the evening breeze seemed to sober him up slightly, but enough so that he could be of some assistance walking to the front to catch a cab. "I guess we'll go to my place first?" Eric suggested, and Calleigh just shrugged and nodded. It would have been a perfect moment if Ryan hadn't been passed out in between them.

"So I didn't know you and Ryan were friends." Calleigh struck up some conversation.

"Yeah. Well, everyone else had already made plans for the night and Ryan was available, so I thought we'd go and get drunk." Eric shrugged.

"Only you don't seem drunk." Calleigh pointed out.

"Neither do you." Eric shot back.

"But I didn't say it was my plan to go out and get drunk. Valera and I were just going out to have a good time." Calleigh returned.

"Well, I didn't feel like it." Eric shrugged. "I just… didn't." He decided upon leaving it at that. For now. The back of a cab with a passed out Ryan Wolfe did not seem like the ideal place for confessions of feelings. She just shrugged off what she was sure he was almost going to say and concentrated on anything she could see to look at our the window of the cab. Finally, after what seemed like an excruciatingly long amount of silence, they arrived at Eric's.

"Ryan." Calleigh called, and Ryan opened his eyes, and sat up a bit straighter. He just mumbled something in coherent as they helped him out of the cab, Eric paying the driver before he left.

"Let's get you upstairs." Eric told Ryan, sympathetically now.

"I think I'm going to hate you tomorrow." Ryan mumbled under his breath as they filed into the lobby and then the elevator.

"Probably. But you'll get over it." Eric laughed.

"Laughing. Headache." Ryan groaned. Eric just laughed again, making Calleigh smile. The elevator ride was short and before they knew it, they were practically dragging Ryan down the hallway to Eric's condo.

"This probably looks suspicious." Calleigh laughed.

"Probably." Eric nodded with a smile. Calleigh helped Ryan stand up as Eric quickly got his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He took most of Ryan's weight again as they dragged him inside, as he was nearly fully unconscious as this point and took him straight to the couch. Eric went to get him a blanket as Calleigh began taking off his shoes and his jacket.

"Only Ryan would wear a jacket to a club." Eric shook his head with a smile as he brought the blanket and pillow back into the room. He felt especially pathetic thanks to the jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach when he saw Calleigh undressing Ryan. Even it was only his jacket.

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded with a smile. "He's out cold." He tossed the pillow and blanket to Calleigh who placed the pillow gently under Ryan's head and draped the blanket over top of him.

"We should probably get him a bucket in case he throws up." Eric suggested, heading to the kitchen to find something sufficient.

"You are a good friend Eric." Calleigh told him.

"Well, thanks." Eric smiled goofily. Now _he _felt drunk. And stupid.

"Anytime." Calleigh murmured as Eric re-entered the room and set the plastic container down by Ryan.

"Yeah. So do you want to watch a movie or something?" Eric suggested.

"Sure. I'd like that." Calleigh nodded with a smile.

"You can pick something." Eric told her, "And do you want something to drink, or eat?"

"I guess I'll have something if you're having something." Calleigh told him with a shrug. She started to browse through his surprisingly vast DVD collection. He was probably not going to appreciate her choice, but it _was_ his movie.

"Picked something?" Eric called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded, putting the DVD in the player and turning on the TV. She'd been to Eric's before, so she knew how to use his DVD player, and it was pretty basic anyways.

"Alright. I'll be right there." He told her. He finished mixing up their drinks and grabbed a bag of chips before taking everything into the living room. "So what are we watching?"

"RENT." She answered with a smile. "I didn't think you'd own so many musicals."

"Oh well, my sister always buys them for me." He explained. "My niece is in love with this one." He handed Calleigh her drink as he sat down. She took a sip and smiled.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Shirley temple." He told her, and she laughed. "I thought we'd be best to veer away from alcohol judging by Ryan's state."

"Probably good judgement." She nodded. But just then, the movie started and Eric opened his mouth to say something else, but Calleigh shushed him. "Seasons of love is starting. This one is my favourite Eric." She smiled in anticipation as the opening chords sounded. Eric had to admit, he was a sucker for musicals. It was nearly halfway through the movie when Calleigh started crying. Eric had to admit that it was sad. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to not only offer her a tissue, but to slip his arm around her shoulders and pull her slightly closer to him. She smiled through her tears, though trying her best to hide it, and continued watching the movie. Of course though, as it was nearly a perfect romantic moment right there, his arm around her shoulders holding her as she cried over a tragically romantic musical, it had to be ruined. Ryan began coughing.

"He's going to throw up." Eric cringed. He hated hearing other people throw up.

"Ryan," Calleigh got up, wiping the rest of her tears away hastily, back in reality now. "There's a bucket right beside you."

"How much did I drink?" He whimpered after emptying some of his stomach contents.

"Way, way too much." Calleigh told him sympathetically as she returned to the movie. He was still drunk, obviously, as he had not inquired as to why he was waking up in the same condo as her. And she loved the next song. Eric just smiled as she sat right back down where she'd left. In his arms. The next time they thought about anything other than the movie was at the very end. Joanne and Maureen had just brought Mimi up to Rodger and Mark's apartment as Rodger began to sing, Ryan started coughing again, bringing them both right out of the movies trance. They looked at each other, but this time, instead of helping their friend, they just continued to stare at each other. And unsure of who actually initiated the kiss, they were suddenly kissing, and no end was in sight. As they kiss increased in heat, somewhere in the back of Calleigh's mind, she wasn't upset that she had missed the end of Rent. It was one of her favourite movies, and kissing Eric was probably the only thing that she'd miss the end of it for, because really, this ending, the one in which she was making out with Eric on his living room floor with a quickly sobering Ryan Wolfe in the background was so much better than any movie could ever be. And as the ending credits played and Eric gently scooped her up in his arms, mumbling something about Ryan being there, and going to the bedroom, she knew that this was her movie script ending.

--&

A/N: Of course there's a corny ending. It was a corny, predictable story. Hah. But that's okay. Because it kept me occupied. Yup. Well, please review. I actually started this five million years ago, but Jen wanted me to post something, even though that was like, eight hours ago hah, but that's okay. So yeah. The end.


End file.
